1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a limit switch, particularly to a wiring structure of a lead wire connected to a fixed contact terminal of the limit switch.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the case that the lead wire is connected to the fixed contact terminal of the limit switch, as illustrated in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, four lead wires have been drawn through a connection hole (not illustrated) made in a bottom surface of base 1, and a crimped terminal provided at a leading end of the lead wire has been fixed to each of a pair of fixed contact terminals vertically provided at two stages using connection screw.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-43774